ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Esper
An''' Esper''' (能力者 Nōryokusha lit. Ability User) is a term used to refer to a person who emits AIM. Although, it is generally used to refer to people who have gone through Academy City's Power Curriculum Program. It is also used to refer to people who are powers, especially those who have gone through to the curriculum without gaining powers such as Level 0s and Skill-Outs. The term is also used to refer to Magic users by those who are unaware of magic and can only rationally explain their powers by equating them as espers. Characteristics Power Curriculum Program Gemstones Gemstones are Espers who have gained their abilities naturally, rather than using an artificial method, thus they can considered "pure" Espers. Gemstones can emit a much larger amount of AIM than an ordinary Esper can, and are considered an extremely rare phenomenon, and how it occurs is unknown. The powers of Gemstones are also considered unique that they can't be easily described. Level The Level (強度レベル Kyōdo (Reberu) lit. Strength) is what is used to determine how powerful an Esper is, with Level 0 being the lowest and Level 5 being the highest, though it is said that Level 6 is a possibility, there is not a single Esper known to have reached Level 6. Level 0 does not neccesarily mean a person cannot have powers whatsoever, since a Level 0 can have the potential to develop powers and become more powerful, some may even be able of reaching Level 3 or 4 faster than others, however, there are cases where a Level 0 does have powers, though they cannot be measured, the power is also rather weak, since it is a Level 0, though that is a special and rare case. There also some students who start at a higher Level than 0. Level 5 is the highest and most powerful stage an Esper can reach, though it is extremely rare for a student to achieve this Level. It is said that a Level 5 Esper is capable of standing on equal terms against a military force alone. Currently, there are 7 known Level 5 Espers, all whom are both famous and infamous within Academy City and its students. Skill-Out Skill-Outs are Level 0's that consists of many factions, and are armed with weaponry and have the sole purpose of assissting other Level 0's that are either picked on or done injustice to that no one else would take care of. While the amount of faction is unknown, none of these factions take on a different route other than helping other Level 0's, as such, Skill-Outs are expected to be kind to other students, though some may have a grudge against higher Level students. A Skill-Out is still a normal human, but with the high technology granted to them by the Academy City scientists in order to fight other Espers that may pick on other Level 0's or to fend off against stronger enemies, there strength can vary, but are mostly unable to fight an Esper on a one on one battle, hence their usual tactic is ambushing the enemy. Trivia *Most of what is written here is copied from the Esper article on the To Aru Majutsu no Index wiki, with some small alterations, hence all credit goes to the original editors of the article. Category:To Aru Majutsu no Index